Finding Home
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: Mark Calaway was a single man with no children until one day, a social worker comes to him with a little girl who is the spitting image of him. Will he take care of little Desdemona or will he give up and turn her away?
1. Meeting for the First Time

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Demona Calaway fiddled with the hem of her Shawn Michaels t-shirt as the woman from Child Services led her through the **Astro Dome**, the arena currently broadcasting WCW. Her curly red hair was braided and her green eyes examined her surroundings in awe.

"What if he doesn't want me...?" Demona whispered.

"Sweetie, your dad will want you." the woman replied.

"But he doesn't know me..." Demona protested. The representative ignored the seven year old and continued to lead her down the hall. When they finally reached the door that read **Undertaker**, the rep knocked on the door and waited patiently with a nervous Demona in front of her. Demona chewed her bottom lip nervously and shifted from foot to foot. The woman laid a hand on her shoulder then the door swung open, revealing Mark Calaway a.k.a Undertaker. Demona's green eyes widened slightly; her daddy is a huge man. Mark glanced at the woman then frowned slightly when the saw the child with her.

"Look lady, Shawn is farther down...I'm sure he'll be happy to sign your daughter's shirt." Mark commented.

"She's not my daughter. She's yours." the representative replied. Mark's jade green eyes narrowed at the woman.

"I don't have a child." Mark said, his gravelly voice echoing slightly. Demona felt her heart sink; it was just as she thought, he didn't want her.

"I have proof that she is yours sir." the representative replied. Mark muttered something unintelligible under his breath then opened the door wider and jerked his head to the side.

"Come in and we'll talk." Mark grumbled. The representative entered first then paused in the doorway when she noticed that Demona wasn't following. She turned her head slightly then looked at the little girl.

"C'mon sweetie, it's alright." The representative said softly. Demona walked forward slowly, her head down and her hair hiding her face. The woman lightly placed a hand on Demona's lower back and gently propelled the little girl forward. Once they were inside his locker room, Mark closed the door then walked over to the couch and sat down on it then motioned for the woman and Demona to take a seat. The woman sat down on the couch a little ways away from Mark then she lightly grasped Demona's arms and lifted the young girl onto the couch next to her like you would a toddler.

"I could've gotten up here myself. I'm not two ma'am." Demona said. The woman ignored her comment and patted her on the top her head, making Demona frown and Mark caught the expression.

"You said you have proof that she's mine…where is it?" Mark commented. The woman opened her brief case then rummaged through it for a moment before handing a gold colored envelope to Mark. He accepted the envelope then opened it and pulled out several sheets of paper and read through them thoroughly.

"Do you see now?" the woman questioned.

"I realize that now. What's your name lady?" Mark said, placing the papers back in the envelope.

"My name is Cicely Young." Cicely replied. Mark grunted in acknowledgement then turned his gaze to the girl. Demona swallowed then fidgeted around under Mark's gaze, nervous of what he thought of her.

"You can leave now Ms. Young." Mark said absently. Cicely looked at Mark, shocked then got up and walked out after moving Demona. Once she was gone, Mark shifted on the couch so he was sitting sideways and looking at the little girl; his little girl. He stared at the seven year old in front of him. His past relationship with a woman named Jacqueline Davies wound up with her being pregnant and him not knowing about the child until now. The little girl, his little girl, was named Demona Raven Calaway. He had no idea why Jacqueline gave her his last name when the last thing she told him was that she hated his living guts and hoped he rotted in hell...that's how badly their relationship ended.

"So…you're my daughter, huh?" Mark mused.

"Y-Yes sir…" Demona said nervously. Mark grunted in acknowledgement then ran a hand through his dyed black hair and his green eyes examined the child. She was practically his mini-me; red hair, vibrant green eyes and a fair complexion and he was glad her mother taught her manners or maybe she picked them up herself.

"Y-You don't really want a child...do you?" Demona asked quietly. Mark looked up, surprised at her question.

"In all honesty? I don't...but you have no one else since that social worker woman told me your mother doesn't want you so I'll have to get used to having you around." Mark commented. Demona chewed on her bottom lip; she wasn't sure if he could adjust to having a kid around…let alone a little girl.

"I won't get in your way…I promise." Demona whispered. Mark looked at her, an eyebrow raised curiously. She acted like he would explode if she went around playing or something.

"You won't get in my way doll. Why do ya think that?" Mark said. Demona fiddled with the hem of her Shawn Michaels t-shirt then looked at her feet.

"My mama always told me I was getting in her way…" Demona admitted. Mark frowned at her comment. What kind of mother would tell her child that she was in her way?

"Demi…you're not gonna be in my way darlin. I might need help with watchin ya if I have a match, but you won't be in my way." Mark said. Demona looked at him, her green eyes locking with his; he seemed nice so far…she just hoped he would like her and want to keep her and not send her off.

"Okay." Demona said quietly. Mark sighed then ran a hand through his hair; she was a quiet one but he hoped that would change.

"Where's your stuff?" Mark questioned. Demona pointed to the small backpack on the floor and Mark frowned.

"That's my stuff." Demona said.

"Is that everything?" Mark asked.

"Everything I could get my hands on that my mama wasn't tryin to throw out or sell…" Demona said. Mark's frown deepened; he couldn't believe that Jacqueline was throwing out or selling a child's clothes and toys…she must not have wanted a child but why keep her seven years if she didn't want her?

"I'll take you out shoppin after the show tonight and get you some new clothes and things." Mark said.

"If it's not too much trouble…could I have a few wrestlin shirts from here?" Demona questioned timidly. That question brought a small smile to Mark's face; his girl was a big time wrestling fan.

"It's not too much trouble li'l darlin. What shirts do ya want?" Mark questioned. Demona shrugged her shoulders, not really sure.

"I don't know sir." Demona said.

"How about I take ya to look at the different shirts?" Mark suggested. Demona's green eyes widened at Mark's suggestion.

"You mean it daddy?" Demona said. Mark felt his heart soar at that one little word then smiled.

"I mean it darlin. We can go now if ya want to since my match isn't til later tonight." Mark said.

"Please daddy?" Demona said. Mark smiled then picked up Demona and headed to the door.

"You don't mind me carryin you…do ya?" Mark questioned. Demona shook her head then placed her head on Mark's shoulder and glanced around at her surroundings.

"This place is big daddy…I'm scared I might get lost if I wanted to play…" Demona said.

"Don't worry li'l darlin, one of daddy's friends will keep ya company if ya wanna play." Mark said. Demona smiled brightly and wrapped her small arms around Mark's neck then kissed his cheek. Mark smiled at the action and continued down the hall, heading to the merch booth at the front of the arena.


	2. Meeting Shawn and Getting Merch

I only own Demona Calaway and any other OC I decide to add.

* * *

***Mark's POV***

As I walked around with Demona, I couldn't help but feel pride at the fact that I had a little girl. I always thought I wouldn't want a child but now that she's in my life, I don't know if I ever want her out of my life.

"Daddy?" Demona said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah baby girl?" I said. She lifted her head from my shoulder then pointed at a figure that was near the merch booth.

"Who's that?" Demona asked. I glanced at where she was pointing and even though the person had their back turned, I knew it was Shawn Hickenbottom a.k.a Shawn Michaels due to the bright blue wrestling gear.

"That's my friend Shawn Hickenbottom but you know him as Shawn Michaels." I said, lightly tugging on the end of her shirt. I looked at her face for her reaction and I chuckled a bit when her eyes widened a bit in awe. When she didn't say anything, an idea started turning in my head. I started walking towards Shawn and he looked up, hearing my boots echoing as I walked.

"Hey Mark, who's the cute little lady?" Shawn asked, smiling at Demona.

"You probably won't believe it, but this is my little girl Demona Calaway. I didn't know 'bout her til today but I'm already attached to her." I explained.

"Don't know how I wouldn't believe ya. She looks exactly like you!" Shawn smiled. I grinned in return then shifted her a bit and Shawn noticed her t-shirt and grinned.

"You wanna say hi to Shawn, baby girl?" I asked. Demona glanced at Shawn and smiled shyly.

"Hello Mr. Shawn." Demona said shyly. Shawn smiled a bit and shook his head.

"You don't have to call me 'Mr. Shawn', sugar. You can call me Uncle Shawn since your daddy and I are good friends." Shawn said.

"A lot of us back here consider each other family so you'll probably have a lot of extended family here sweetie." I explained to her. Demona nodded her head in understanding then grasped my shirt in her right hand either out of habit or nerves.

"You're a fan of mine honey?" Shawn asked to break the ice. Demona nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes sir. My mama never messed with the TV so whenever wrestling would play, I would turn the TV on and change it to wrestling then sit and watch it. You became one of my favorites." Demona said.

"Who are all of your favorites?" I asked.

"I like Shawn, Triple H, Razor Ramon, Diesel, and you of course daddy." Demona said. I smiled with pride, glad to know that I was one of her favorite wrestlers.

"Well guess what darlin." I said.

"What's that daddy?" Demona asked.

"The other three people you mentioned are good friends with me and your daddy." Shawn said.

"You can meet 'em later on if you'd like." I said.

"I'd like that if they don't mind." Demona said.

"We'll have to see, won't we Mark?" Shawn asked. I nodded my head in agreement then started walking over to the merch booth with Shawn in tow. I stopped at the booth then set Demona on her feet and let her look at the merchandise.

"Anything you like, let me know sweetheart and daddy will get it for ya." I said.

***Demona's POV***

I looked up at my daddy in shock and awe; my mama never let me pick anything I liked when we were at the store, she'd always pick it out for me whether I liked what she picked or not.

"You mean it daddy?" I asked. My daddy smiled in response then nodded his head, confirming his statement.

"I mean it darlin. Whatever you want, I'll get it for ya." Daddy said. I smiled a bit then looked around at the stuff on the table. I grabbed a new Shawn Michaels shirt; since the one I'm wearing is getting too small, an Undertaker t-shirt, a Razor Ramon t-shirt and a Diesel t-shirt. Once I got what I wanted, I showed them to my daddy and he paid the person behind the merch table then picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. I put my shirts over my shoulders and laughed since I was up so high. Daddy laughed when I did and for once in my life, I was happy and felt loved…I really hope it doesn't change anytime soon.

"I gotta get goin. I need to talk to Kev about our match tonight." Shawn told my daddy. I wrinkled my nose in confusion, wondering who in the world 'Kev' is. Shawn must have caught my confusion because he smiled at me.

"Kev is short for Kevin. I have a match with Diesel tonight but his name is Kevin Nash." Shawn said.

"Okay Uncle Shawn!" I chirped. Shawn smiled at me then waved at me and daddy before walking off down the hallway.

"You ready to head back to daddy's locker room, baby doll?" Daddy asked.

"I'm actually kinda hungry daddy…" I said shyly.

"We can't have that now! Daddy will take ya to catering so you can get whatever you wanna eat." Daddy said.

"Yay!" I cheered. Daddy chuckled slightly then started walking down the hallway to take me to catering. As we walked along I hummed under my breath, remembering a song that had played on the radio when the social worker lady brought me here then I started to sing under my breath.

"Hear that lonesome whippoorwill/He sounds too blue to fly/The midnight train is whining low/I'm so lonesome I could cry." I sang.

"You like Hank Williams, baby girl?" Daddy asked.

"Is that who sings the song I was singing?" I asked.

"Yeah honey. It's called I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry." Daddy said.

"I heard that song on the radio when the lady brought me here and I liked it." I said. Daddy made a noise of acknowledgement then the rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence. After a while, daddy stopped walking so I glanced around and saw people walking around and getting food so I guessed that we were in catering.

"What do ya want to eat, Demi?" Daddy asked.

"Pizza if they have it." I said. Daddy nodded then started walking around then he stopped at a table and I saw a box with pizza.

"How many slices do ya want?" Daddy asked.

"Three please…I'm hungry." I said.

* * *

**I don't own the song that Demona sang part of. The song is ****_I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry_**** by Hank Williams Sr.**


	3. Meeting Steve Austin and Diesel

**Demona meets two new people. Will she shy away or will she come out of her shell more? Read on to find out!**

* * *

After they both ate something, Mark carried Demona back to his locker room so they could talk and so Mark could get to know Demona a little better; Mark hoping to get Demona to come out of her shell a little more. Mark sat her down on the leather sofa in his locker room then shut the door and joined her on the couch. He asked her random questions about herself and Demona answered without hesitation. After a while, Demona's stomach growled which caused Mark to chuckle slightly.

"Hungry again?" Mark asked. Demona nodded shyly and rubbed her stomach a bit.

"Yes sir." Demona answered. A knock on the door prevented Mark from responding to her so he got to his feet and with three strides, he was at his door so he opened it a little ways and saw his friend, Steve Williams a.k.a Steve Austin standing there.

"Hey Steve." Mark greeted.

"Hey Mark. Mind if I come in for a bit?" Steve asked.

"I don't mind. There's someone I wanna introduce ya to." Mark said. Steve looked at Mark skeptically but slowly nodded his head.

"Alright, Mark." Steve said. Mark stepped aside, allowing Steve to enter his locker room. Steve wasn't paying attention so when he looked up; he was startled to see a little girl sitting on Mark's couch. Demona glanced up from looking at her shoes and frowned when she saw a man with curly blonde hair standing in the middle of her daddy's locker room.

"Steve, this is my little girl Demona Calaway. Demi, honey…this is daddy's friend Steve Williams but he goes by Steve Austin in the ring." Mark said, glancing between the two. Steve noticed that the little girl seemed uncomfortable so he slowly walked over to the couch and crouched down in front of her, smiling slowly.

"Hey there li'l darlin." Steve smiled.

"Hello mister." Demona said. Mark stood back a little ways, watching the two interact; hoping that his little girl would come out of her shell more.

"You're a pretty li'l thing. Cute too." Steve grinned. Demona giggled in response and smiled.

"Thank you mister Steve." Demona said. Steve smiled a bit then got to his feet and walked over to Mark.

"Didn't know you had a li'l one." Steve said.

"I didn't either til today. I'm attached to her already." Mark said, smiling. Steve returned Mark's smile then glanced down when he felt a tug on his pants leg to see Demona's green eyes as she stared up at him.

"What is it li'l darlin?" Steve asked.

"Can I call you Uncle Steve? I'm only askin 'cause I met mister Shawn earlier tonight and he said I could call him Uncle Shawn 'cause he and daddy are friends and practically family and since you know my daddy, I figured you two are friends and I was just wonderin if I could call you uncle, too." Demona said. Steve smiled a bit then glanced at Mark, eyebrow raised but Mark only smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'it's up to you'.

"Of course you can call me Uncle Steve. I don't mind it one bit li'l darlin." Steve smiled. Demona flashed him a toothy grin then hugged him. He was startled a bit by the sudden contact but knelt down and hugged her better.

"Thank you." Demona said.

"You're welcome sweetie." Steve said.

"Hey, Steve…you mind goin to get some food for my li'l demon? She's got my appetite." Mark chuckled. Steve glanced at him then chuckled when Demona's stomach growled and gurgled.

"I'd say so and naw, I don't mind." Steve said.

"Thanks man, I owe ya one." Mark said. Steve shook his head then kissed Demona's forehead and stood up straight when she released him from the hug.

"Think nothin of it Mark. Just think of it as family doin family a favor." Steve said.

***Demona's POV***

Uncle Steve left my daddy's locker room, saying he'd be back after he got me something to eat so my daddy turned to me.

"You like him baby doll?" Daddy asked. I nodded my head then hopped up onto the couch and sat back.

"Yes sir. Uncle Steve is nice." I said. Daddy smiled then sat back down beside me and kissed my temple.

"You're gonna have a lot of uncles here darlin. I can bet that you'll have my friends wrapped around your little finger in no time." Daddy said. I giggled at his response then crawled so I was sitting right beside him and curled up against his side.

"I love you daddy!" I said.

"Love you too baby girl." Daddy said. We stayed side by side for a little while then someone knocked on the door.

"That's probably your uncle Steve comin back with the food." Daddy said. I climbed off the couch and stood in front of it so daddy walked over to the door and opened it. Uncle Steve walked in with some food then placed it on the table in daddy's locker room.

"Kevin's comin with some more food." Uncle Steve said. Daddy nodded his head then moments later, a really tall man walked into my daddy's locker room and my eyes widened; he was really tall! He turned and looked at me and I squeaked a bit then ran and hid behind my daddy.

***Kevin's POV***

I watched as the little girl hid behind Mark, peeking out from behind his legs at me. Shawn had told me about Mark having a little girl and I didn't believe him then I bumped into Steve in catering and he said he was getting food for Mark's little girl and I offered to help him, wanting to see the little girl for myself and I was now looking at her even though she was hiding.

"It's alright baby girl. This is daddy's friend Kevin Nash…you should know who he is! He's one of your favorite wrestlers." Mark said. What he said about me being one of her favorite wrestlers caught my attention so I placed the food on the table then slowly walked back over to them and crouched down a little ways away from Mark and his little girl.

"Hey there li'l bit. I may look scary and intimidating but I'm not, I promise." I said. She slowly inched out from behind Mark and her jade green eyes met my light green eyes.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise. I'm a nice guy." I smiled. She glanced at Mark who nodded his head and motioned for her to approach me. She slowly walked over to me then paused right in front of me.

"You know my name, so what's your name honey?" I asked.

"I'm Demona Calaway…nice to meet you sir." Demona said. I smile at the little girl in front of me then reach up and push my long hair away from my face and pause when Demona reached out and touched my hair.

"You have pretty hair mister Kevin." Demona said. I smiled at her response then pushed myself into a standing position once she took a step back.

"Don't you have a match with Shawn?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, in ten minutes so I better head to find Shawn." I said. I waved at the odd trio then walked out of Mark's locker room.

"Good luck Uncle Kevin!" Demona called. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see her standing in the doorway with Steve and Mark behind her, her green eyes wide; she must think I'm gonna be mad at her for callin me 'Uncle' Kevin.

"Thank you baby doll." I said. Demona smiled then waved at me before retreating back into Mark's locker room. I smiled then caught Steve and Mark's gazes and they were both grinning at me; they knew the same thing I know, Demona has me wrapped around her little finger.


	4. Someone Makes Mark's Little Angel Cry

**Here's chapter 4! In this one, Demona meets someone who causes her to cry. What will happen and what will Mark do when he discovers someone made his little angel cry?**

* * *

***Mark's POV***

Once Kevin had vanished down the hallway, Steve and I walked back into my locker room to see Demona sitting on the couch as she ate. I chuckled when I saw that she had a plate filled with food and was eating happily.

"She's definitely yours." Steve laughed.

"When it's time for my match tonight, do ya think you can keep an eye on Demi for me?" I asked.

"Of course I don't mind, Mark. I'm already attached to the li'l darlin." Steve said.

"I can't thank ya enough Steve." I said.

"Nothin to it. I think Shawn and Kev might wanna watch her too. We both know they're wrapped around her little fingers like we are." Steve grinned. I chuckled but nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right about that Steve." I said.

"Daddy?" Demona said.

"Yeah baby girl?" I said.

"May I play? I'm bored…" Demona sighed.

"Yeah baby, you can. Uncle Steve might take ya to play." I said. Demona got off the couch then bounded over to Steve.

"Uncle Steve, will you come with me so I can play? Please?" Demona asked. Steve smiled at her and I realized that I knew when she met the others, she would take a shine to some of them but some…I knew that she wouldn't like them.

"Of course baby doll." Steve smiled. Demona bounced on the balls of her feet then slipped her hand into Steve's and looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm ready." Demona said.

"You don't want your daddy to join you for a bit?" Steve asked. She looked at him for a moment then glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Can you come play with me for a little bit, daddy?" Demona asked.

"Of course baby girl." I said. Demona smiled then squealed when Steve suddenly picked her up and placed her on his back.

"Let's go." Steve laughed. I chuckled at the pair, shaking my head a bit then led the way out of my locker room with the other two following. As we walked down the hallway, techs and coworkers alike would stop what they were doing briefly; unless they were shooting a promo, and give Steve a questioning look, thinking Demona was his.

"Daddy…why are these people staring?" Demona whispered.

"They don't know you because they haven't met your or seen you back here before and they think you're uncle Steve's little girl." I said lowly. Demona turned her head and looked at me, her nose wrinkled in confusion.

"But I'm not." Demona said.

"I know baby doll, but they don't know that." I smiled. Demona nodded her head then looked around the backstage area curiously.

"Well who's this cute little lady on Steve's back?" a female voice asked. Steve and I stopped then turned, smiling when we saw Sherri Schrull a.k.a Sherri Martel.

"My li'l girl, Demona Calaway." I smiled. Sherri glanced at me, eyebrow raised in questioning.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Sherri said.

"Just found out about her today. I'm already attached to her." I said.

"Ya know I kinda figured she's your kid. Same red hair you had before ya dyed it, same green eyes." Sherri said. I nodded at Sherri in agreement then glanced at Demona, noticing that she was staring at Sherri.

"It's not nice to stare baby girl." I said.

"I'm sorry," Demona said then turned to Sherri, "you're pretty." Sherri smiled at Demona's comment.

"Thank you sweetie. You're pretty too." Sherri smiled. Demona grinned shyly, a pink blush tingeing her cheeks so she hid her face in Steve's shoulder.

"She's a little shy but she's slowly unwindin." I explained.

"It's good that she has people who can help her." Sherri said. I nodded my head in agreement and we stood, talking to Sherri for a while then Sherri continued on her way. Steve sat Demona on her feet then prodded her ribs lightly to see what reaction he could get out of her. It didn't really surprise me any when my little girl squirmed away a bit and giggled.

"Would ya look at that Mark? She's ticklish!" Steve laughed. I grinned then bent down and started tickling my little girl. Demona squealed and squirmed, trying to get away from the two of us tickling her mercilessly. The moment was soon interrupted as a tech approached.

"Mark? Your match is in fifteen." The tech said. I sighed but nodded my head then rose to my full height, unintentionally scaring the tech; making me wonder if he was new to the business.

"Daddy?" Demona said suddenly. I glanced at my little girl and she looked up at me, her eyes locking with mine.

"Yeah darlin?" I said.

"Good luck tonight daddy!" Demona smiled.

"Thank you baby girl." I smiled. Demona grinned at me then hopped on Steve's back, making growling noises. Steve acted like he was scared then started to lightly spin in circles with her, both of them laughing away.

"I'll see you after my match, okay baby girl?" I said. Steve paused in the spinning and stumbled slightly.

"Okay daddy! I'll try to watch!" Demona piped.

"If I can, I'll take her to a nearby monitor so she can watch your match if you don't mind." Steve said.

"Please daddy? Please?" Demona begged.

***Steve's POV***

I watched Mark as he thought for a moment, pondering his decision before he sighed briefly then nodded.

"I don't mind." Mark finally said.

"Thank you daddy!" Demona said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I chuckled, watching the interaction then she ran over to him and hugged him where she could reach in thanks.

"It's no problem baby girl. Here's somethin for ya to remember, some of the stuff we do is scripted and some of it isn't, okay? Do ya understand me?" Mark said. Demona looked confused for a moment then she nodded her head.

"I understand daddy." Demona said. Mark nodded his head then kissed her forehead before turning to head back to his locker room to quickly grab his jacket and his hat for his entrance.

"You ready to play some more doll?" I asked.

"Yes sir. Until my daddy's match comes on where I can watch if I can." Demona said.

"I'll take ya to a nearby monitor, okay sweetie?" I said.

"Okay!" Demona said. I gently took her hand in mine then led her to catering where I knew a monitor was in case there was a wrestler or a diva there eating so they could see when they would need to rush out. When we got to catering, Demona saw Shawn and Kevin so she pulled her hand from mine and ran towards them.

"Li'l bit, don't run!" I called after her.

***Demona's POV***

I ran towards uncle Kevin and uncle Shawn, wanting them to watch my daddy's match with me but I collided with someone which knocked me down and I landed on my butt.

"Oomph!" I grunted when I hit the floor. I glanced up to see who I had ran into and my eyes widened a bit when I saw a tall, dark haired man glaring down at me.

"Who the hell are you kid? How did you even get back here?" the man snapped. I looked up at him, my eyes wide in fear.

"I-I'm h-here with m-my daddy." I said. The man scoffed then rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that. You're just someone's bratty child who snuck their way back here because mommy and daddy weren't payin attention to ya." The man sneered.

"I didn't sneak back here…my daddy really is here but he's workin." I said.

"Quit lyin ya little brat!" the man snapped, his voice growing louder. The people in catering turned to see what was going on and I felt my eyes fill with tears. My lower lip quivered slightly then I whimpered and started to cry when he glared at me again.

"What's goin on here?" Uncle Kevin asked as he approached.

"This brat is claimin her daddy works here." The dark haired man said, pointing to me. Uncle Kevin gave the man a questioning look then looked to see where he was pointing and his eyes got a bit wide when he saw me crying.

"Her daddy does work here Scott. She's Mark's little girl." Uncle Kevin said. The man known as Scott rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You really expect me to believe that Kev?" 'Scott' sneered. Uncle Kevin glared at him then scooped me up so I hid my face in his shoulder and cried.

"I know you don't believe me so you can wait and get Mark to explain when his match is over. He won't be too happy to know that you made his little girl cry." Uncle Kevin said.


	5. An Angered Daddy Takes Action

**All hell breaks loose in this chapter and Mark takes action.** **Also, this chapter is completely Kevin Nash's POV.**

* * *

***Kevin's POV***

I gave Scott a dirty look for making a seven year old cry, let alone Mark's little girl; when he gets back from his match, I've got a strong feeling that shit will hit the fan.

"It's okay li'l bit…it's all okay." I said, rubbing her back. Demona sobbed louder and the sound of her crying made my heart wrench.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked, walking over. I turned slightly and he frowned when he saw me holding a crying Demona.

"Scott made her cry." I said. Shawn frowned then turned and gave Scott a dirty look and if looks could kill, Scott would be six feet under.

"You have no heart man…making a seven year old cry." Shawn snapped.

"Kid shouldn't be back here!" Scott said.

"She has a right to be back here because her daddy works here!" Shawn snapped back.

"What's going on here?" Sherri asked, quickly walking over.

"Scott made Demi cry." I said, shifting the crying seven year old. Sherri placed a hand to her heart then spun around and pointed at Scott.

"Now you listen and you'd better listen well, Hall! That little girl is as sweet as can be and has done nothing wrong! What did she do to deserve your shitty attitude?" Sherri snapped. Shawn and I were quiet as Sherri ripped into Scott, not wanting to feel her wrath and as she grilled him, Steve walked up and stood beside us, watching the scene unfold.

"What's goin on here?" a voice asked. The three of us turned and saw Mark standing behind us, sweaty from his match.

"Well…" Shawn started. Mark looked at Shawn then his gaze turned to me and he frowned, eyes narrowing a bit when he saw Demona hiding her face and shaking, telltale signs of crying.

"Who made my li'l angel cry?" Mark asked with an angry edge to his voice.

"Scott." Shawn said immediately, not wanting to anger Mark further. I took one look at him and I knew immediately that his temper was about to blow.

"HALL!" Mark bellowed. Everyone in catering got quiet and stopped what they were doing to see who pissed Mark off. Sherri stopped snapping at Scott and turned when she heard Mark then looked at Scott before backing away to allow Mark to handle it. Scott slowly turned then looked Mark in the eye.

"Yeah?" Scott said.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?! You made my li'l girl cry and I want to know why right fucking now!" Mark growled. The color drained from Scott's face and he looked from Mark to the little girl in my arms.

"Fuck…" was all Scott uttered before Mark lunged and punched him across the face. I quickly handed Demona over to Sherri and grabbed one arm while Shawn grabbed his other arm. Steve shot in front of Mark and started to push him backwards. Mark got his right arm free and swung at Scott again, hitting him in the face yet again and succeeding in busting his mouth open. Shawn grabbed his arm again then whistled for more help. Bret Hart, "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Roderick Toombs a.k.a Roddy Piper, Jim Duggan, Virgil Runnels a.k.a Dusty Rhodes, and André Roussimoff a.k.a André the Giant all rushed over and helped us hold Mark back so he wouldn't land Scott in the hospital.

"What's going on here?!" a gravelly voice boomed. We stopped struggling with Mark and turned our heads to see none other than our boss, Vince McMahon standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, sir…" Steve started.

"Mark?" Vince said, cutting Steve off and turning his gaze to Mark. Mark let out a deep breath then shifted in everyone's grip. We slowly let him go but kept a barrier between him and Scott in case he decided to lunge at him again.

"Well Vince, I come back from my match and see Kevin holdin my little girl who is cryin." Mark said. Vince looked at him; eyebrow raised in questioning then uncrossed his arms.

"Little girl? I wasn't aware you had any children Mark, let alone traveling with you." Vince said. Mark nodded his head then glanced around, looking to see who had Demona. Sherri stepped forward and Vince's eyes widened when he saw her. Demona lifted her head and Vince glanced from her to Mark then back to Demona.

"There is no doubt about you being her father, Mark. She's the spitting image of you. Now, what happened that you were attacking Scott?" Vince said.

"I don't know Vince. I'd like to know myself so I'll know that me poppin him is justified." Mark said.

"She saw Shawn and Kevin and ran towards them and ran right into Scott. He got an attitude and that must've scared her because next thing I know, she's crying but before I can go to pick her up, Kevin walks over and picks her up when he sees her crying." Steve said.

"Scott?" Vince said, turning to Scott. Scott wiped blood from his nose and mouth then cleared his throat.

"I…did lash out at her. I thought she was just a kid who snuck away from her parents to get back here. I didn't believe Kev when he said she's Mark's little girl. I haven't had a really good day but that's no excuse to take it out on her." Scott said.

"Damn straight." Mark groused.

"I said a thing or two to him before Mark approached because Kevin told me she was crying and I saw it for myself." Sherri said. Vince nodded then looked between Scott and Mark.

"I should suspend you for hitting him but I'm not. I think you hitting him was justifiable for making your little girl cry but don't let it happen again." Vince said. Mark nodded his head then pushed his hair back from his face.

"I really am sorry, Mark." Scott said.

"It ain't me you should be sayin sorry to, Scott." Mark said. Scott sighed then turned to face Sherri, who was still holding Demona.

"I'm really sorry doll. I shouldn't have taken my bad day out on you." Scott said. Demona looked at him for a moment then turned her head and hid her face.

"I think it's gonna take a while for her to trust you." Shawn said.

"I understand." Scott sighed.

"May I see her a moment?" André asked. Sherri shifted her then turned so she was facing André.

"Would you like to go see André, Demona?" Sherri asked. Demona lifted her head and looked up at André.

"You're tall…taller than my daddy and Uncle Kevin." Demona observed. André smiled then nodded his head.

"That I am little one. That doesn't bother you, does it?" André asked. Demona shook her head then held her arms up so André gently took her from Sherri. Demona grinned at being up so high and André smiled lightly.

"You're nice." Demona said. André grinned then tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger.

"Thank you little one. Now, may I ask you a question?" André asked.

"Yes you may." Demona answered.

"Do you think you could forgive Scott for his attitude? I don't mean right away but eventually." André said. Demona thought for a moment then she nodded her head.

"I will eventually sir." Demona said, making all of us smile.


	6. New Friends

**Here's chapter 6 of Finding Home! Demona meets more Superstars and a couple other people. **

**A/N: I guess you could call this story an AU story because I don't have the nerve to kill poor Andre the Giant right off. I just can't do it :( Hope you like my story regardless!**

* * *

"That's good to know because he's a really nice guy on a good day but on a bad one? Well, to quote his character Razor…he's the bad guy." André said. Demona smiled at the reference then nodded her head in understanding and glanced around and saw all the different people looking at her curiously.

"Daddy?" Demona said.

"Yeah baby girl?" Mark said.

"Are all people who are by Uncle Kevin, Uncle Shawn and Uncle Steve your friends?" Demona asked. Mark nodded his head to confirm her question and smiled a bit.

"Yes they are baby girl. Want daddy to introduce you to 'em all?" Mark asked.

"Please, daddy!" Demona smiled. Mark nodded his head then waited until André placed her on her feet then she bounded over to her daddy and stood at his side.

"Alright, guys…this is my little girl Demona Calaway. Demi this is Bret Hart, "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Roderick Toombs a.k.a Roddy Piper, Jim Duggan, Virgil Runnels a.k.a Dusty Rhodes, and of course, André Roussimoff a.k.a André the Giant." Mark said, pointing out each person as he introduced them. Demona bounced on the balls of her feet as her dad introduced his coworkers and they all smiled at her actions.

"She's a cute kid, Mark. How long have ya had her?" Bret asked.

"Just found out about her and got custody of her today." Mark said. Ted smiled at Demona then crouched down to her level.

"I have a little boy who's a year older than you." Ted said.

"Really?" Demona said.

"Mhm. I have him with me if you'd like to meet him to have someone to play with." Ted said. Demona turned and tilted her head back a bit to look up at her daddy.

"Can I daddy? Please?" Demona begged. Mark chuckled slightly then nodded, brushing her bangs back from her face.

"Of course ya can meet him baby girl." Mark smiled.

"I'll go get him and be right back." Ted said. He got back to his feet then walked off so Virgil stepped up to her.

"I have a little boy that's around your age too. He's a couple years younger than you are. Wanna meet him?" Virgil asked.

"Please!" Demona grinned. Virgil smiled then headed off in the same direction of Ted to go get his son. The other wrestlers took turns talking to the little girl then moments later, Ted and Virgil returned with two little boys in tow; the one beside Ted had sandy brown hair with blue eyes while the one beside Virgil had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The men approached Demona then crouched down next to their sons.

"Demona this is my little boy, Ted DiBiase Jr." Ted Senior said.

"And this is my little boy, Cody Runnels." Virgil said.

"Hi Cody, hi Ted…I'm Demona Calaway." Demona said.

"Hi Demona! So you don't get me confused with my daddy, call me Teddy." Teddy said.

"Okay! You can call me Demi!" Demona piped. The eight year old boy grinned then nudged the five year old beside him.

"Say somethin to her Codes!" Teddy said.

"Hi Demona." Cody said. Demona grinned at the two boys then glanced back at her daddy.

"Can we go play?" Demona asked.

"Go ahead but stay where someone can see you." Mark said.

"I'll go watch them Mark." André said.

***Mark's POV***

"Thank you André." I said. André nodded his head then followed the three hyperactive kids down the hallway as they chased each other.

"I have a feeling they're gonna be troublemakers as they get older." Roddy chuckled.

"I do too. Especially if they're anything like us!" Ted laughed.

"Well, I already know Demi has part of my personality." I chuckled.

"Oh boy…I bet when she gets older or if someone gets her mad enough then she'll have your spitfire temper too!" Virgil said.

"She probably will." I said.

"…Mark?" Scott said tentatively. I turned my attention to Scott, who was shifting around from foot to foot nervously.

"Yeah, what do ya want Scott?" I asked gruffly.

"I really am sorry for takin my temper out on Demona…I really didn't know she was your little girl. I deserved you poppin me in the face." Scott said. I rubbed my chin then let out a slow breath.

"I accept your apology, Scott. It was an honest mistake and you're only human. We all make mistakes and we all have bad days." I said.

"Mark if you want, since your little girl has no one else but you and doesn't know your parents or siblings then she can travel with you and I can hire someone to teach her everything that she'd learn in school." Vince offered.

"Thanks Vince…it really means a lot. I really appreciate it." I said.

"It's no trouble Mark, really." Vince said. I smiled in appreciation then turned back to the others.

"I'm gonna head to my locker room to clean up. If Virgil or Ted come lookin for me with Demi, let 'em know where I am, alright?" I said.

"You've got it Mark." Jim said.

***Demona's POV***

"Tag, you're it Cody!" I called, touching Cody's shoulder then turning and running away. Cody laughed then started chasing after me and Teddy, trying to tag one of us. We ran around uncle André then stopped to catch our breath.

"Let's take a break! I'm gettin kinda tired." Teddy panted. Cody and I nodded in agreement then we walked and sat down on the floor next to uncle André's chair.

"Hey, guys…when you get older, what do you wanna be?" Cody asked.

"I'd like to be just like my daddy! I'd like to be a wrestler!" Teddy piped.

"I'd like to wrestle too but I don't know if my daddy would like me doing what he does or not." I said.

"I'd like to wrestle too!" Cody said.

"Well little ones, I think all three of you would be great wrestlers. Demona, I think your daddy would be proud of you no matter what you wanted to do." Uncle André said.

"You really mean it?" I asked.

"I mean it." Uncle André smiled.

"I'm hungry…you guys want somethin to eat?" I said asked. Teddy and Cody nodded their heads vigorously and uncle André chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Let's get the three of you fed because if you're anything like your daddies then you'll be grumpy until you get something to eat." Uncle André laughed. Cody, Teddy and I cheered then hopped to our feet and started bouncing around until uncle André stood too and led us to catering so we could get something to eat. 


	7. Innocent Question

**Here's chapter 7 of Finding Home! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :D I only own the people you don't recognize! No flames! Kane uses them for his pyros X)**

* * *

***FFWD 3 weeks***

Mark quickly made his way around backstage, looking for someone who could watch Demona while he got ready for his match. Steve had the night off, Shawn was sick, Kevin had a match, Scott was out with a sprained ankle and the others were either busy, had the night off or sick like Shawn. Mark slowly grew frustrated, thinking he couldn't find someone to look after her. He turned to talk to Demona, only to find she was no longer following behind him and panic started to set in when he didn't see her. Did she get lost? Did she bump into one of the wrestlers or divas who didn't like her? As those thoughts ran through his head, Mark started wandering around, trying to find his daughter. He started past the hair and make-up area then back tracked when he heard the telltale signs of his daughter giggling. Mark peered into the room and smiled a bit when he saw Demona sitting and talking to one of the makeup artists.

"There you are Demi! I thought you got lost or somethin baby girl!" Mark said, making himself known to the pair. Demona lifted her head and smiled then the woman she was talking to looked up and he locked eyes with her. The woman had curly, shoulder length honey blonde hair, deep blue eyes and she looked to be around 5'4 in height.

"She your little girl, Mark?" the woman asked. Mark nodded his head, smiling a bit.

"Don't worry daddy! Miss Belle was just telling me stories of the different divas who have practically pitched a fit because they didn't like how their makeup looked and I giggled because I think they acted worse than me!" Demona said.

"Miss Belle?" Mark said, glancing at the woman.

"It's short for Annabelle. I'm Annabelle Parker." Annabelle smiled.

"Glad to put a name to such a pretty face." Mark smiled. Annabelle smiled shyly and a light pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you Mark." Annabelle smiled. Demona looked between her daddy and Annabelle, her mind slowly working.

"Daddy, do you like Miss Belle?" Demona asked. Mark looked down at his little girl, his eyebrows shooting up at her innocent question.

"Why do ya ask that baby girl?" Mark asked.

"Cause you were flirtin with Miss Belle!" Demona grinned.

"What makes you think I was flirtin li'l bit?" Mark asked.

"Because you don't talk to Auntie Sherri or Auntie Elizabeth how you talked to Miss Belle!" Demona said. Mark's face went light red with embarrassment at being caught by his own seven year old and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I…ah…" Mark mumbled. Demona giggled and looked between the two adults; her daddy was blushing brightly and Miss Annabelle was lightly blushing but smiling at him. After a few moments, he recovered from his slight embarrassment then let out a sigh.

"Demi, baby girl…I can't find anyone who can watch ya when I go to my match. Your uncles and aunts are either busy, sick or out of work for a bit til they recover from injury or come back from suspension." Mark said. Demona poked her lower lip out a bit and crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Mark ran a hand through his long hair and looked at his daughter.

"Well, I could watch her for you Mark." Annabelle offered. Mark's attention snapped to Annabelle then he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"You sure?" Mark asked.

"I'm sure Mark. I really don't mind. I can watch after her for you." Annabelle said.

"If you're sure…" Mark said.

"I'm sure Mark! It's no trouble at all." Annabelle smiled. Mark returned her smile then nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll bring her by here before my match because I'll have to stretch before my match." Mark said.

"Alright Mark." Annabelle smiled. Mark smiled at Annabelle again then picked up Demona and left the room. Annabelle watched the father/daughter pair leave and smiled softly, thinking about Mark.

***Mark's POV***

I left the makeup area carrying Demona but my thoughts kept drifting back to Annabelle and Demona's question.

"Daddy?" Demona said. I shook myself from my thoughts then looked at the little girl in my arms.

"Yeah baby girl?" I said.

"Do you like Miss Belle?" Demona asked.

"Well baby…she is really pretty and really sweet but I don't really know her that well personally." I said.

"But if you got to know her better could she be my mama?" Demona asked, looking at me with her innocent eyes.

"Only time can tell that baby girl. Daddy can't tell you that." I answered.

"Okay daddy." Demona said. I smiled and kissed the side of her head then walked into my locker room and sat her down on the couch so I could warm up for my match.

"You hungry sweetie?" I asked before I got started.

"Yes sir…" Demona said. I smiled then walked over to my things then grabbed a Ziploc bag out of my duffel then handed it to her, laughing when she cheered over seeing Snack Mix in the bag.

"I thought you'd like that honey." I said.

"Thank you daddy!" Demona said, unzipping the bag and grabbing a handful of her snack. I smiled in response then began stretching before I wanted to shadow box. After warming up and shadow boxing, I glanced over at Demona and saw that she had closed the bag with her snack and had curled up on the couch and dozed off. I smiled at the sight then glanced at the clock, realizing that it was close to time for my match so I scooped her up from the couch to take her to Annabelle. She shifted once I picked her up but never woke; instead she laid her head on my shoulder and locked her arms around my neck. I walked out of my locker room, my smile never leaving my face. I stopped at the makeup area and made my presence known then looked around for Annabelle.

"Hey Mark!" Annabelle said, walking over. I smiled at her then shifted Demona slightly.

"She fell asleep after eating a snack." I said.

"Aww! She's adorable. Well, you can sit her in the chair over there so she can nap." Annabelle said, pointing to a chair in the corner of the room. I nodded my head then walked over to the couch and gently detached Demona's arms from around my neck and slowly laid her down in the chair.

"Daddy?" Demona said sleepily.

"I'm sorry baby girl. It's almost time for daddy's match so he brought you to Miss Belle and I thought you'd wanna finish your nap so I was laying you down in the chair." I said.

"Okay daddy." Demona yawned. I smiled at her then kissed her forehead, brushing her curls from her face.

"I'll be back to get you after my match. Love you li'l darlin." I said.

"Love you too daddy." Demona murmured sleepily.

"Good luck Mark." Annabelle said.

"Thank you Annabelle." I said. I walked over to her then leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. Once what I did hit me, I walked out of her locker room, adjusting my hat and trench coat, wondering if I crossed a line or screwed up.


	8. Confrontation & A New Friend

**Here's chapter 8! Sorry for the late update but I've had a lot of things on my mind and I've been comin up with new stories left and right XD Enjoy!**

* * *

***Demona's POV***

I roused myself from my nap and yawned, looking around and realized I was in the makeup area.

"Well hello there sleepyhead. Did ya have a nice nap?" Miss Belle questioned with a smile. I smiled sleepily then nodded my head and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Yes ma'am, I did have a nice nap." I replied.

"Are you hungry? If you are, I can take you to get somethin to eat at catering." Miss Belle offered. Before I could even say anything, my stomach rumbled which gave Miss Belle her answer. I grinned sheepishly and Miss Belle chuckled a bit.

"Yes ma'am." I said sheepishly.

"Well, c'mon then darlin. I don't have to do anymore makeup right now so I can take you to get some food." Miss Belle said. I nodded my head then slid off the chair I was in then walked over to Miss Belle, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I yawned again then slid my hand into hers, taking her by surprise for a moment then she smiled sweetly, leading me to catering.

"Miss Belle?" I asked after a long period of silence.

"Yes sweetie?" Miss Belle said.

"Do you like my daddy?" I asked. Miss Belle paused in her tracks and looked down at me but I couldn't figure out the expression on her face.

"Why do you ask doll?" Miss Belle questioned.

"Well, it's just that I noticed that you and my daddy look at each other how Uncle Randy and Aunt Elizabeth look at each other even though they're not married anymore." I said simply.

"Well…I do like your daddy but I don't know if he likes me sweetheart." Miss Belle said after a few minutes. I nodded my head slowly then my stomach growled so we continued on our way to catering.

***No one's POV***

Annabelle led Demona to catering, the pair chattering about anything but avoiding the subject of Mark possibly liking Annabelle but Demona filed the fact away in the back of her head, wanting to ask her 'uncle' Shawn about it later.

"Here we are sweetheart! Pick what you want. I'm gonna go talk to your Aunt Elizabeth real quick, okay?" Annabelle said. Demona grinned up at her then walked around catering, getting what she wanted to eat and placing it on her tray. When she reached to grab the last slice of pizza, a small tanned hand reached for it as well. She looked up and her eyes met those of a boy with dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin staring back at her.

"Oh…did you want it?" Demona asked.

"Yeah but you can have it if you want it." The boy answered.

"No, you can have it." Demona insisted.

"I have an idea! We can split it! Let me go get my daddy and he can cut it in half for us!" the boy suggested.

"Okay!" Demona said. The boy grinned broadly then took off to find his dad so Demona rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting patiently for the boy and his dad to return. As she waited a tall man approached, reaching and grabbing the last slice of pizza and placing it on his tray.

"Mister! That was mine!" Demona said.

"I don't see your name on it kid." The man said. Demona opened her mouth to argue but stopped when the boy returned with who she guessed as his dad following behind him.

"Hey! That's ours!" the boy protested, narrowing his eyes.

"Tough luck boy." The man said. The boy glared and kicked at him but his dad pulled him back.

"Randal Keith!" the man admonished.

"Ya know what? The brats can have the pizza Bob." The man said.

"Page, there's no need for you to be an asshole." 'Cowboy' Bob Orton said. Page Falkenberg a.k.a Diamond Dallas Page rolled his eyes then threw the slice of pizza back in the box and walked away.

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Randy Orton!" Randy said with a large smile.

"I'm Demona Calaway!" Demona replied with a smile.

"You're Mark's little girl?" Bob questioned.

"Yes sir, I am." Demona said. Bob smiled at her then cut the large slice of pepperoni pizza in half then handed them to the two children.

"There you go." Bob said.

"Thanks dad!" Randy said.

"Thank you Mr. Orton." Demona said.

"How about this sweetie? You call me uncle Bob. How's that sound to you?" Bob asked. Demona grinned widely then nodded her head.

"Okay!" Demona smiled. Bob smiled in return then walked alongside the two and helped them with their trays when they were full.

"Come sit with me!" Randy said, tugging on the sleeve of his newfound friend's shirt.

"Okay!" Demona said.

"Aren't you here with Annabelle?" Bob asked, looking at Demona.

"Yes sir." Demona said.

"Alright sweetie, I'll go tell her that you're comin to sit with me and Randy so she can take you back with her when you're finished." Bob said.

"But daaaaaaad! I want her to stay and play after we eat!" Randy whined. Bob chuckled at his son then laid a hand on his head.

"Tell ya what. If Annabelle doesn't mind, I'll let you go back with her and Demona and the two of you can play to your hearts content because I have a match tonight." Bob said. The two kids cheered then started jumping up and down in excitement.

"C'mon Randy! Let's go eat!" Demona said. Randy nodded his head in agreement then led the way to his and his dad's table.

"So, how come I haven't seen you before?" Randy questioned.

"Well, I just got put with my daddy a few weeks ago. Til then, my mama had me but she didn't really want me." Demona said. Randy placed his tray on the table then took Demona's tray from her and placed it beside his then hopped up into his chair to eat so Demona did the same.

"But why didn't your mama want you? Didn't she love you at all?" Randy questioned, popping a French fry into his mouth. Demona shrugged her shoulders then grabbed a French fry from her tray and put it in her mouth.

"I don't think she did…she always told me I was gettin in her way when I never was in her way." Demona said, grabbing a handful of fries and putting them into her mouth. Randy frowned at her answer then washed his mouthful of fries down with some root beer.

"That's not right." Randy frowned.

"I hope my daddy doesn't get tired of me and turn me away…" Demona said, fidgeting in her seat. They ate in silence then soon, they were approached by Bob with Annabelle trailing behind him.

"I see you made a new friend." Annabelle smiled. Demona looked up and nodded halfheartedly then went back to eating.

"Miss Annabelle? Do you mind if I play with Demona since my daddy has a match tonight?" Randy asked.

"I don't mind if your dad doesn't plus Demona will have company since I have to do more makeup soon." Annabelle said.

"Can I dad? Please?" Randy begged.

"I don't care son." Bob smiled. Randy cheered in joy then went back to eating his food.


	9. Dreams & A Heartbreaking Question

**Here's chapter 9 of Finding Home! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

***No One's POV***

After Demona and Randy finished their food, the two grabbed their trays off the table and disposed of the trash so Bob took the trays from them then nudged the kids towards Annabelle.

"I'll take care of this. You two go with Annabelle." Bob said. The two children said their thanks then followed along beside Annabelle, chattering away. Annabelle smiled at the pair occasionally giving the sleeve of Demona's shirt a light tug so she would know to get out of the way of anyone who wanted to pass by. They were soon back in the make-up area so the two kids scampered over to the chair where Demona had napped to sit on the floor and play while Annabelle went back to doing make-up for the divas that came in.

***Mark's POV***

I was sore and tired after my match against Randy Poffo a.k.a. Randy Savage so I headed to the make-up area to pick up Demona. On the way there, I thought about when I had kissed Annabelle's cheek after dropping Demona off and smiled to myself. I walked into the make-up area and smiled when I saw Demona rough housing with Bob's boy, Randy as Annabelle did Elizabeth's make-up. I chuckled slightly, causing the kids to stop wrestling around and look up at the doorway.

"Daddy!" Demona cheered. She wriggled her way out of Randy's attempted headlock and made a beeline towards me. Once she was close enough, I reached out and scooped her up. I walked further into the room then placed her on my shoulders.

"Hi Mister Mark!" Randy chimed.

"I told you that you could call me Uncle Mark, Randy." I said. Randy nodded his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Daddy? Can I stay and play with Randy a little longer?" Demona asked.

"Sure baby girl. I just wanted to stop by a second. I'm gonna go take a shower then I'll be back, okay?" I said.

"Okay daddy." Demona said. I shifted Demona off my shoulders so she was balanced on my hip for a moment then pressed a kiss to her cheek and gently placed her on her feet.

"Go play baby girl. I'll be back in a little while after I take my shower, okay?" I said. Demona nodded her head then ran over to Randy and the two started playing with Randy's GI Joe figures. I smiled at them then cast a glance at Annabelle, who was still working on Elizabeth's make-up then headed away from the make-up area and started towards my locker room.

***Demona's POV***

After my daddy left the make-up area, Randy and I started to play with his GI Joe figures, acting like they were going to war. As we played, I couldn't help but wonder if my daddy would get tired of me like my mama had.

"Demi? Are you okay? You're bein kinda quiet." Randy said lowly. I looked at Randy, who looked concerned so I smiled at him to diffuse his concern.

"I'm okay Randy…I'm just thinkin." I said.

"Oh, okay. Well, what do you wanna do when you grow up? I wanna be a wrestler like my daddy!" Randy said.

"I'd like to do that too!" I said with a grin.

"One day, I'm gonna be one of the youngest champions in the history of wrestling!" Randy said.

"One day, I'm gonna be one of the few female wrestlers to wrestle against the guys." I said. Randy and I chattered about our possibility of becoming wrestlers when we got older and tossed around who we would or wouldn't want to train us. After a while, Uncle Bob came and picked Randy up, taking him back to his locker room to gather his stuff and shower so they could head out sense the show was starting to end. I sat on the floor quietly, messing with my cowboy boots that my daddy had bought for me a week ago.

"Demi, honey? Time to go darlin." Daddy said, walking into the room. I pushed myself to my feet then walked over to my daddy and held my arms up, wanting him to pick me up. Daddy smiled then leaned down and picked me up so I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face.

"I had a good time watching after her, Mark." Miss Belle said.

"Thanks again for watchin her Annabelle. Meant a lot to me." Daddy said. I felt my daddy move and I heard the telltale sign of him giving Miss Belle a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mark. Bye Demona." Miss Belle said. I lifted my head and waved at her then laid my head back on my daddy's shoulder. We left the room and headed out of the arena and to Daddy's rental truck. When we got to the truck, he unlocked it then placed his gear bag to one side of the truck then sat me in the backseat and buckled my belt then shut the door and walked around the truck and got in it. Once he was situated, he started the truck up and headed towards the hotel we were staying in for the night. On the way there, daddy turned on the radio and put it on a station that played classic rock, country and a little bit of newer music.

"The teacher that Vince hired for you and the other kids will be at our next stop so you guys will have a little bit of school work to do." Daddy said.

"Okay." I said quietly. After my quiet response, daddy kept to himself and I had a feeling that every once in a while, he would look in his rearview mirror to check on me. We soon arrived at the hotel so daddy parked the truck then got out then gathered the bags then came around and helped me out of the truck then locked it up and carried me to the hotel.

***Mark's POV***

As I carried Demona to the hotel, she was unusually quiet and that worried me a little bit because she usually told me what she did while one of the others would watch her when I had a match. I walked into the hotel and headed towards the elevator, waving at my co-workers that were already at the hotel when they called to me in greeting. Once I reached the elevator, I pressed the up button and waited patiently for the elevator to open up. After a couple minutes, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open so I walked onto the elevator then pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"Demi…? Are you alright li'l darlin? You're awfully quiet." I said. Demona pressed her face into my shoulder and kept quiet and that made me worry a little more. I let out a sigh then glanced up when the elevator dinged and saw that we had reached the fourth floor. I stepped off the elevator then walked down the hallway then stopped in front of room 1413 then slid my keycard in the slot and when the light turned green; I twisted the knob then pushed the door open and walked into mine and Demona's room. I tossed the bags onto the floor near the couch then crossed the distance in the room and gently sat Demona down on the bed. Then I walked back over to the bags and dug through them for her pajamas.

"Daddy?" Demona said. I stopped digging through the bags and glanced over my shoulder to see her fiddling with the comforter on the bed.

"Yeah baby girl?" I said, standing then walking towards her. She lifted her head and I thought my heart was going to break when I saw tears in her eyes.

"You're not gonna get tired of me and abandon me like my mama did, are you?" Demona asked her voice cracking as she spoke and tears ran down her cheeks. I frowned at her question then sat down on the bed and motioned for her to come closer. She crawled over to me so I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap and hugged her close and she started crying.

"Shh, shh, shh. Daddy will never leave you baby girl. I could never do that to you. You mean way too much to me for me to ever do that." I said, gently rubbing her back.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 9! I teared up as I wrote the last part. Stay tuned for more!**


	10. Family Time

**Whoo hoo! I've reached the double digits in Finding Home! This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter and completely in Mark's POV. I don't own anyone in the WWE. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

***Mark's POV***

I cradled Demona close as she sobbed, wishing I could take away the hurt and pain that her mama caused her.

"I'm not goin anywhere baby girl. I swear to you that I'll never leave you or abandon you. I love you too much to do that." I said. There was a knock at my door so I stood up and strode over to the door and peered through the peep hole to see Shawn, Kevin, Scott, and Steve standing out in the hallway with things for our weekly poker game. I shifted Demona slightly then opened the door and took a step back and allowed them to come in, my left arm keeping Demona close.

"What's wrong with li'l bit?" Kevin asked when he noticed that Demona was clinging to me.

"I'll explain in a bit." I said. Kevin nodded his head so I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it so Scott pushed the door shut.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked. I held up my right hand, signaling that I'd answer him soon then lightly shifted Demona.

"Baby girl? Why don't ya go clean up and get in your jammies? I'll let you watch cartoons when you're done, okay?" I suggested. Demona sniffled then wiped her eyes with her fists, nodding.

"Okay daddy." Demona mumbled. I pressed a kiss to her forehead then gently wiped under her eyes with the pads of my thumbs.

"Daddy loves you baby girl." I said.

"Love you too daddy." Demona said. I set her on her feet so she walked over to the bags, grabbed her pajamas then disappeared into the bathroom and pushed the door shut behind her.

"What happened to her, Mark?" Shawn asked. I put my finger to my lips and listened and once I heard the water for the shower running, I ran a hand through my hair.

"She was quiet when I picked her up from Annabelle and on the way here." I started.

"Annabelle? As in the makeup artist, Annabelle Parker? Steve asked with a slight grin. The others "oooh'd" at Steve's question, making me roll my eyes at their childishness but I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that Annabelle. Anyway…when I opened the door and whatnot, I placed Demona on the bed and started looking in the bag for her pajamas and she asked me if I'd ever get tired of her then up and abandon her like Jacqueline did then she started to cry." I said. When I finished the story, they were silent for a moment then Shawn spoke.

"That poor baby…her sorry excuse for a mother; no offense for you datin her Mark, got tired of her and abandoned her and now she thinks that you're gonna do the same thing." Shawn said.

"Yeah…my poor baby girl. She's gonna get any affection that she needs from me and never in my life will I ever abandon my daughter." I said. The guys smiled at my comment then looked at one another.

"It's like you've been in her life all this time…not like you just got her in your life recently." Kevin said. I smiled at Kevin's words and nodded my head in agreement to his statement.

"Yeah man, you're a better daddy than a lot of guys that I've seen." Scott commented. I smiled then clapped my hands together.

"Alright boys…you ready to play some Texas Hold 'Em?" I asked.

"Hell yeah man!" Steve laughed. We all started laughing then glanced towards the bathroom when the water from the shower cut off.

"Do ya need anythin baby girl?" I called.

"Not right now daddy!" Demona called back. I motioned for the guys to move to the table then we all sat down at the table so Shawn took out the cards and started shuffling them.

"Alright boys…wallets out!" Scott said, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. We all took our wallets from our pockets and got out some cash to bet with. While Shawn dealt the cards, I turned in my seat slightly when I heard the bathroom door open and close then Demona walked out of the bathroom, her curly hair slightly damp from her shower.

"Want daddy to comb your hair and braid it baby?" I asked. Demona nodded her head then walked over to her bag and dug through it then approached me with her hair brush and a purple hair scrunchie. I picked her up and placed her on my lap with her back to me then started to gently brush her hair and once all the tangles were out, I started to braid her hair. Once I was done, I kissed the back of her head then tossed her brush towards the bed.

"What are you guys doin daddy?" Demona asked.

"We're about to play poker, sweet pea." Scott explained with a small smile.

"Is that a card game?" Demona asked.

"Yeah baby girl, it is." Steve smiled.

"Can I watch?" Demona asked.

"Sure thing li'l darlin…if your daddy doesn't mind." Shawn said. Demona turned and looked up at me.

"Can I watch you guys play poker, daddy?" Demona asked.

"I don't see why not. And if you want, the five of us will teach you how to be one of the best card sharks." I said.

"Okay daddy!" Demona said, her demeanor brightening up instantly. As we played poker, each of us would explain about our hand once we laid our cards down and explained the rules to her, taught her how to bluff, taught her to keep a good poker face and answered any question that she had patiently.

"Do you think you have the concept Demi-Bear?" Scott asked.

"I think so Uncle Scott!" Demona said.

"Well how about we pull up the extra chair and get you situated so you can play with us then?" Kevin suggested.

"Okay!" Demona grinned. Kevin got up and retrieved another chair then stacked a couple of the large phonebooks that were in the room on the seat of the chair so I placed Demona on the chair and made sure it was the right height for her to reach the table. Scott smiled then started dealing out the cards and once everyone had their cards, we began to play. After a couple of hands Scott, Kevin, Steve and I had folded so it was down to just Shawn and Demona.

"You think you can beat me li'l darlin?" Shawn questioned with a grin.

"I think so!" Demona responded. Shawn nodded his head then laid his cards face up on the table.

"I've got a full house. What about you darlin?" Shawn asked. Demona peered at Shawn's cards then looked at her own before laying them out and Shawn's jaw dropped.

"Well would ya look at that?" Steve chuckled.

"Royal flush beats a full house. She got ya Shawn!" Kevin chuckled. Scott, Kevin, Steve and I laughed at Shawn's reaction to being beaten by my little girl and Demona swung her feet back and forth with a large grin on her face and I was so glad that we were able to make her night a little bit brighter than it had been.


	11. A Month Later

**Here's chapter 11! This one is kinda a filler chapter. I don't own anyone in the WWE. I just own my OCs.**

* * *

***No One's POV; 1 month later***

****It has been a month since Mark found out about his little girl and he has kept his promise about loving Demona to pieces and making up for lost time. In the short amount of time he's had Demona, Mark has taken her to any mall in the towns they've been in to buy her clothes, shoes or anything she would want or need but never too much to make her out to be a spoiled brat.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Demona laughed, running towards Mark with Shawn and Steve chasing her. Mark turned away from his conversation with Richard Fliehr a.k.a Ric Flair and smiled when he saw Demona running towards him. Mark took a step forward then scooped up Demona, making her squeal with laughter then placed her on his shoulders.

"Is this your little one, Mark?" Ric questioned.

"Yeah, Ric. This is my baby girl, Demona Calaway." Mark said proudly. Ric smiled up at the little girl and she smiled shyly in return.

"Hi there honey! I'm your daddy's co-worker, Richard Fliehr but you can call me Uncle Ric." Ric smiled.

"Okay Uncle Ric!" Demona chimed. Shawn and Steve jogged up and smiled at Ric in greeting then turned to Mark.

"No fair! We were planning on tickling the little monkey." Shawn grinned.

"Daddy? Are we gonna play poker tonight?" Demona asked.

"Yeah baby girl, we are. We're gonna see if we can find some more people to play with us." Mark said.

"Okay!" Demona grinned. Ric looked at Mark, eyebrow raised in questioning.

"She plays poker?" Ric asked.

"She does! She's beaten us several times!" Steve said.

"Well, she did learn from the best!" Shawn smiled.

"I'll join in on your game and ask some of the guys to see if they'd like to play as well if you guys don't mind." Ric said. Mark, Shawn and Steve looked at each other, thinking about Ric's offer.

"Sounds like a plan, Ric!" Steve said.

"Yeah, it'll be some new people to discover li'l bit's talents." Shawn said. Ric nodded his head then turned to walk off, waving over his shoulder.

"Do you have a match tonight, Daddy?" Demona questioned.

"I don't baby girl so tonight, you and daddy can spend some time together." Mark answered. Demona cheered in joy then tapped Mark's upper arms, a gesture for her wanting him to place her on her feet. Mark swung her down off his shoulders then placed her back on her feet then gently took her hand in his. Demona swung their arms back and forth a bit then waved at Annabelle as she walked by. Mark grinned at Annabelle in greeting and she smiled back at him then continued on her way. Mark turned and rolled his eyes when he saw that Shawn was wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Mark's got his eye on someone!" Steve grinned.

"Ah shut it and how the hell would you know?" Mark said.

"We see how you look at her and of course, li'l bit told us that you and Annabelle have been talking any chance you can." Shawn said. Mark looked down at Demona, who smiled at him innocently.

"Why don't ya take her out to dinner Mark?" Steve questioned.

"Look, you know I can't. I got Demi to look after." Mark said.

"We're like family and you know we'll watch the li'l darlin anytime ya need us to Mark! All ya have to do is say the word." Shawn said.

"I don't know…" Mark said.

"Please daddy? You like Miss Belle and she likes you too." Demona said.

"She's a smart one Mark. No offense, but…she needs a mama just like she needs you." Steve said. Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair and thought about what they were saying.

"I'll think about it." Mark finally mumbled.

"Yeah you do that. But just know we won't let up on ya!" Shawn grinned. Mark rolled his eyes at Shawn's comment and shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll return the favor when you fall for someone Shawn." Mark grinned.

"Daddy? Can we go to catering? I'm hungry…" Demona said. Mark smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah baby girl, let's go get you somethin to eat." Mark smiled. Steve and Shawn walked with the father-daughter pair and talked about the matches that were going on that night and would include Demona whenever she asked questions. Once they reached catering, Demona scampered off to fix her plate, leaving the adults to talk.

***Demona's POV***

I walked around catering, fixing my food then bumped into someone who had their back turned. I stumbled backwards and the person that I bumped into turned around and the bleached blonde lady frowned down at me.

"Watch where you're going little girl." She snapped.

"I'm sorry miss." I apologized.

"Yeah, you'd better be!" she sneered. I frowned at her commented then tried to go around her to finish getting my food but she stepped in front of me.

"Please excuse me ma'am." I said. She rolled her eyes at me then placed her hands on her hips, looking down her nose at me.

"You need to lay off the food little girl or you're gonna be as big as a house!" she snapped, snatching my tray from my hands.

"Please give that back!" I said, reaching for it but she kept my tray out of my reach then gave me a shove and I stumbled backwards and landed on my butt.

"Oww!" I whined.

"Terri! Leave her alone!" Miss Belle said, walking over.

***Annabelle's POV***

I narrowed my eyes at Terri Boatright then took the tray out of her hands, setting it on one of the tables then I carefully helped Demona to her feet.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked. Demona nodded her head then sniffled and looked down at her palms which were a little red from her trying to catch herself. I straightened up then turned around and gave Terri a filthy look.

"What?" Terri sneered.

"Leave her the hell alone Terri! She's done nothing to you." I said.

"The little brat ran into me and she needs to lay off the food or she's gonna become a little fat ass." Terri spat. I turned like I was going to walk away then turned back around and slapped Terri right across her face.

"Shove her again and you'll get a lot worse Terri!" I snapped. I grabbed the tray and handed it back to Demona and led her around catering to let her finish grabbing what she wanted to eat. Once she had enough food, I led Demona to the table where I saw Mark, Shawn and Steve sit down. Demona sat between Mark and Shawn and started eating so I decided that it was a good time to let Mark know what happened.

"Mark?" I said. Mark looked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah, Annabelle?" Mark said.

"Demona ran into a little bit of trouble earlier." I said. Mark frowned at my comment then shifted a bit to look at Demona.

"Are you okay baby girl?" Mark asked.

"Yes sir, I'm okay thanks to Miss Belle." Demona said.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"She bumped into Terri Boatright by accident and Terri made the comment that she would get fat if she didn't stop eating. I was nearby and heard it so I decided to confront Terri about it and told her to leave Demona alone. She called Demona a brat for running into her then said she was gonna be a fatass if she didn't quit eating. I turned to leave with Demona but turned back and slapped Terri across the face." I said.

"Thank you for watchin out for my li'l girl Annabelle." Mark said, lifting his gaze to meet mine.

"You're welcome Mark. She's a little sweetheart that a lot of people here like." I smiled.


	12. Poker Night & An Accident

**Here's chapter 12! The first part of the story continues from the end of the last one and goes on to the next day. Again, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

***That Night***

Mark, Shawn, Steve, Kevin, Scott, and Demona were all gathered in Mark and Demona's room for their poker game and they were waiting to see who else would join in.

"Who all do you think Ric got to join in?" Scott questioned.

"I have no idea." Kevin said.

"Well, I don't know about that but I do know that Mark has somethin to say!" Shawn said, making all attention fall to Mark. Mark rolled his eyes at Shawn's comment but let a smile appear on his face.

"Well? What's the news Mark?" Kevin asked.

"I may or may not have asked Annabelle to join me for dinner tomorrow night." Mark grinned. The other four men cheered and Demona sat smiling widely.

"Which one of us do ya want to watch Demi for ya?" Steve asked.

"I'll do it if ya want me to." Scott said.

"Can I please stay with Uncle Scott tomorrow night Daddy?" Demona asked. Mark chuckled a bit but nodded his head.

"Yeah, baby girl. You can stay with Uncle Scott tomorrow night as long as you promise to listen to him and don't cause any trouble." Mark said.

"I promise daddy!" Demona said. Mark grinned in response then got up to answer the door when he heard knocking. When he got the door open the men were happy to see Ric, Bret, Steve Borden, Terry Bollea, Roddy Toombs, and Dave Finlay walk in.

"Is this the little lady you were tellin Borden, Dave and I about Ric?" Terry questioned, turning his gaze to Demona.

"This is the little lady I was telling the three of you about." Ric smiled.

"Hi Uncle Bret, Uncle Ric, Uncle Roddy!" Demona smiled, waving at the other three familiar men in the room. The three of them smiled then approached Demona, each of them kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Hi there sweetheart, I'm Steve Borden or Sting." Borden smiled.

"I'm Terry Bollea or Hulk Hogan." Terry said.

"I'm Dave Finlay." Dave said. Demona waved in greeting then looked at her daddy in question.

"I'm sure they won't mind baby doll; ask 'em." Mark said.

"Ask us what?" Terry asked.

"Do you mind if I call you uncle?" Demona asked. Borden, Terry and Dave looked at one another then grinned.

"We don't mind one bit baby girl." Dave smiled. Demona grinned then turned around in her chair.

"Come and take a seat guys so we can play." Scott said, shuffling the deck of cards. The men sat down at the table and each one pulled out their wallets with the exception of Demona, she had a small drawstring bag to keep her money in.

"You let your daughter play poker Mark?" Terry questioned.

"I do. She's a lot better than you'll think." Mark smirked. Terry nodded his head as if agreeing with Mark then placed a five dollar bill on the table like everyone else had. Scott dealt the cards out and once everyone had cards in their hands, the game began. After a while Shawn, Scott, Mark, Terry, Dave, Roddy, Bret, Ric and Kevin had folded, leaving Steve, Borden and Demona the only three left playing this hand.

"Alright…what do ya have Steve?" Borden questioned, turning his attention to the blonde. Steve smiled then laid his cards out, revealing his straight.

"Straight." Steve smiled.

"Not bad, not bad." Borden said, laying out his cards to reveal a full house. Steve's eyes widened a bit then both men turned their attention to Demona.

"Alright li'l bit. Your turn to show your cards." Steve said. Demona glanced at both men then smiled, laying her cards out.

"Royal flush!" Demona grinned. Steve laughed outright and Borden's jaw dropped in shock at being beaten by a seven year old. Demona giggled then leaned forward in her chair, pulling the money towards her.

"Damn, she's good Mark!" Bret laughed.

"We taught her well." Kevin grinned. Borden shook himself from his shock and laughed.

"You're good baby doll!" Borden smiled. Demona giggled in response and Kevin gathered the cards back up, shuffling them.

***The next day***

The day was going by smoothly so far. Mark was in the hotel gym training while Demona played at the park with Randy, Cody and Teddy with Ted watching them. Once Mark was finished with his workout, he left the gym then headed up to his and Demona's hotel room to clean up before he met up with Annabelle for breakfast. After Mark showered, he walked back down to the hotel lobby and scanned the area for Annabelle.

***Demona's POV***

"Tag! You're it Demi!" Cody crowed. I laughed, running to try to catch one of the guys to make them 'it'. I quickly gained on Teddy and lightly pushed on his left shoulder.

"You're it Teddy!" I giggled. Teddy laughed then lunged at me so I ran in another direction to get away from him. I glanced over my shoulder then started to climb up a tree to get out of reach.

"Be careful Demona!" Uncle Ted called.

"I am!" I called back. I reached up to grab onto the next limb but lost my footing and fell out of the tree. I screamed then connected with the ground, landing directly on my left arm.

"Demona!" Randy shouted. I heard footsteps rushing towards me so I rolled over and tried to push myself to my feet but cried out when I tried to push with my left arm.

"Ow!" I cried out. Cody, Teddy and Randy knelt down beside me on the ground, looking me over then Uncle Ted ran over and crouched in front of me.

"Are you okay baby doll?" Uncle Ted asked.

"I think I broke my arm, uncle Ted." I sniffled. Uncle Ted took a look at my left arm and frowned a bit.

"I think you did too sugar…come on, I'll take you to the hospital to get it looked at." Uncle Ted said.

***Mark's POV***

Annabelle and I talked to one another as we ate our breakfast and I was having the time of my life with her.

"So Shawn took her with him and pulled a prank on Terri for what she said to her?" Annabelle asked. I chuckled and nodded my head at her statement.

"That he did. After she got dressed this mornin, Shawn picked her up tellin her that 'the plan was ready and he needed his little lieutenant' then he took her with him." I said. Annabelle grinned and shook her head then took a bite of her bacon.

"She has such a loving family." Annabelle smiled. I smiled then we finished our breakfast and left the hotel restaurant. I glanced towards the doors, smiling when I saw the boys run in then frowned when I didn't see Demona with them. Not too long after the boys ran in, Ted walked in carrying Demona. I chuckled slightly then approached Ted to talk to him.

"She con ya into carryin her all the way here?" I chuckled. Ted frowned a bit then looked at Demona then back at me.

"Well…" Ted started. Demona shifted a bit and my eyes widened when I saw her left arm was encased in a blue camouflage cast.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll let her explain it to you." Ted said, placing Demona on her feet. I nodded in thanks then watched as he walked away with the boys before turning my attention to Demona.

"Demona Raven…what the hell did you do?" I asked, developing my parental tone. Demona shifted around a bit, chewing on her bottom lip and fiddling with the hem of her shirt then she mumbled under her breath.

"Demona Raven Calaway, speak up when I'm talking to you!" I ground out.

"I tried to climb up a tree at the park and fell out of it, landing on my arm." Demona said softly. My jaw tensed and I clenched my hands into fists, trying to rear in my temper to keep from shouting at her.

"I thought I told you to be careful!" I said, raising my voice a bit.

"I'm sorry daddy." Demona wavered. I looked down at her and noticed that her eyes were filling with tears and felt like hell, knowing that I was the cause of her tears.

"Baby girl…" I said lightly, reaching towards her. Demona stepped away from me then turned around and ran off in tears. I sighed then rubbed my face then turned my head when I felt a hand on my arm.

"She was being a kid, Mark." Annabelle said softly.

"I know…I know. I just worry about her a lot." I sighed. 


	13. Making Things Clear

**Here's chapter 13 of Finding Home! I only own my OCs.**

* * *

***André's POV***

I was on my way to get myself some breakfast at the hotel restaurant when I felt something collide with my legs. I glanced down and saw Demona was the one who had bumped into me and was completely surprised when I saw tears streaming down her cheeks as well as a cast encasing her left arm.

"What's the matter little one?" I asked. Demona looked up at me and sniffled pitifully then reached up and wiped at her eyes with her right hand.

"My…my daddy's mad at me." Demona hiccupped. I reached down and picked her up and gently wiped the tears off of her face.

"Why is he mad at you sweetheart?" I asked. Demona hiccupped again then she let out a heartbreaking sob and started crying all over again.

"Cause I accidentally fell out of a tree and broke my arm when I was playing with Teddy, Randy and Cody at the park." Demona cried. I held the little girl close and gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay sweetheart. Your daddy was just worried about you. He probably didn't mean to raise his voice at you if that's what he did. All daddies worry about their children and he's no exception even though he hasn't been in your life that long." I said. Demona sniffled and hiccupped, her sobs reduced to whimpering.

"You promise?" Demona asked.

"I promise you my little angel." I said. Demona sniffled again then looped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" I questioned.

"Yes please…I'm hungry." Demona said. I kissed her temple then continued on my way towards the hotel restaurant to get the two of us food and I had the feeling that Mark would come searching for her, feeling bad about making her cry. When I reached the breakfast buffet, I placed Demona on her feet then handed her a tray after grabbing one for myself then placed what she asked for onto her tray. Once we got our fill of food, I led her to a table I found in the corner and placed my tray on the table then did the same with hers and picked her up, placing her in the chair then I sat down across from her.

"Thank you uncle André." Demona said. I smiled at her then tucked into my food and Demona did the same.

***Mark's POV***

I sighed heavily as I searched the lobby for Demona and came up short when I didn't see my little girl anywhere.

"I'll go check with the Divas upstairs to see if she may have gone that way." Annabelle offered.

"Thank you Belle. I'll see if I can find the guys down here and ask if they may have seen her. I feel like hell for makin her cry." I sighed. Annabelle laid a hand on my arm so I turned my attention to her and we locked eyes.

"You were worried about her Mark. She may not have been in your life for long, but you're like any other dad with their child; you worry no matter what." Annabelle said. I nodded in agreement and smiled slightly at her statement.

"You're right Belle and thanks again for offerin to help me out." I said. Annabelle smiled in return then tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm attached to her. I'd better head upstairs to see if she's anywhere up there and let you search down here." Annabelle said. I nodded then leaned down a bit and kissed her cheek then turned and walked off to search thoroughly for Demona. I searched all through the lobby but didn't see her anywhere so I headed into the gym to see if she may have run in there. I stepped into the gym and glanced around but didn't see her.

"What's wrong Mark?" Shawn asked, briefly stopping his push-up session.

"Long story short, I saw that Demona broke her arm when Ted brought her back and raised my voice at her and made her cry which resulted in her running away from me and now I can't find her anywhere." I explained. Shawn pushed himself to his feet then draped his towel around his neck then approached me.

"I'll help ya look for her. I'm done here anyway." Shawn said.

"I'd appreciate it, man." I said. We headed out of the gym and split up to search for Demona.

***Scott's POV***

After I finished eating my breakfast, I paid for my food then got up to leave then stopped in my tracks when I saw Demona sitting with André and I noticed that she had a blue camouflaged cast on her left arm. I approached their table which caused André to look up from his food and smile slightly.

"Hello Scott." André said. I smiled in greeting then turned my attention to Demona who looked a little bit sheepish.

"Hey there baby girl." I said.

"Hi Uncle Scott…" Demona whispered.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"You're not gonna get mad cuz I hurt my arm, are you?" Demona asked, poking her bottom lip out.

"No honey, I'm not gonna get mad but I am a little disappointed that you hurt yourself when you know it could've been prevented doll." I said.

"My daddy's already mad at me…" Demona sighed. I glanced at André and he discreetly shook his head.

"Honey, you may think he's mad but your daddy really isn't mad at you. He's just worried and upset." I explained. Demona nodded as if to agree then took a drink of her milk then yawned.

"I think someone's a little tired after playing and after eating a good breakfast." André commented. I chuckled at his statement then picked Demona up from her seat so she locked her legs around my middle then put her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'll take her to Mark, if ya don't mind." I said.

"Go ahead and take her to her daddy. He's probably out of his mind with worry and kicking himself mentally for upsetting her." André said. I nodded my head in agreement then set off to find Mark to let him know that I found Demona. I glanced down at the little girl in my arms then smiled to myself when I saw that she was sound asleep. I left the hotel restaurant then glanced around the lobby and spotted Mark and Shawn heading to sit down in the chairs and noticed that they both looked disappointed; probably from not being able to find Demona. I weaved in and out of people then stopped in front of them.

"Lookin for someone guys?" I asked, smiling. They both looked up and looked highly relieved when they saw that I had Demona in my arms.

"Where was she?" Mark asked.

"Eatin breakfast with André in the restaurant…she's asleep now. She thought you were mad at her, Mark." I said. Mark sighed heavily then ran a hand through his hair and looked at his sleeping little girl.

"No…I'm not mad at her. I was just so worried when I saw that she had a cast on her arm when Ted carried her in and I thought to myself that it could have been a whole lot worse if she hadn't been careful." Mark explained. I nodded my head in understanding then carefully handed Demona over to Mark. Mark carefully cradled her close but she didn't wake, she just put her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his middle.

"Thanks again for findin her." Mark said.


	14. Explanations & Airplanes

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry, this one is kind of a filler. The next one will be better, I promise! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

***Mark's POV***

I carried Demona back upstairs, heading to our room and thought about how I was going to tell her that I'm not mad at her. She shifted in her sleep and grabbed a fistful of my shirt but never woke up. When I reached the third floor landing, I headed down the hallway then paused outside of our room and shifted her gently to get the cardkey out of my pocket. Once I had the cardkey in my hand, I swiped it in the slot then twisted the knob and pushed the door open then walked in. I pushed the door shut with my foot then crossed the room and gently laid Demona down on my bed. I ran a hand down my face then glanced at my sleeping daughter and sat down on the edge of the bed.

_"She's my world now. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her or if she hated me." _I thought. Demona shifted around then started to slowly wake up. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand then yawned and started sitting up.

"Hey baby girl." I said. Demona turned her head in my direction and frowned a bit, remembering the incident from the lobby. I sighed; pushing my hair out of my face then pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Baby girl, I'm not mad at you…" I said.

"You sure seemed mad at me down in the lobby…" Demona mumbled. I sighed then rubbed my chin, thinking.

"Darlin, just because I seemed mad doesn't mean I was. I was worried about you because I thought that somethin worse could've happened to you besides you fallin from the tree and breakin your arm. You coulda broke your neck, sugar." I said.

"Oh…" Demona said.

"Baby girl, you gotta understand that daddy's gonna worry about you. I may not have had you in my life long but it feels like I've always been takin care of you and I was really scared baby doll." I said. Demona chewed on her bottom lip then crawled over to me and hugged my middle.

"I'm sorry daddy." Demona said.

"I'm sorry too baby." I said, gently pulling her onto my lap. I smoothed her hair out of her face then dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy?" Demona said.

"Yeah sweetie?" I replied.

"Can I get a puppy?" Demona asked. I shifted her in my lap then looked down at her, eyebrow raised.

"I'd have to ask Vince if it'd be alright to have a dog on the road honey." I said.

"Okay daddy." Demona said.

***Hours later***

I packed mine and Demona's clothes and we left the hotel to head to the airport to catch our flight to the next city.

"Daddy?" Demona said.

"Yeah sweetheart?" I said, glancing at her.

"I'm scared…" Demona said.

"Why sugar?" I asked.

"I'm still not used to airplanes…" Demona admitted.

"It'll be alright baby girl. Daddy will be beside you the whole flight and you'll have one of your aunts or uncles on your other side." I said.

***No one's POV***

Mark got his and Demona's plane tickets from the desk then led his daughter to one of the chairs in the airport. Demona scooted back in the chair then started to swing her feet back and forth while they waited. Mark chuckled at his daughter's antics then sat back and started reading a motorcycle magazine.

"Hey Mark, hey Demi." Shawn said as he approached. Mark glanced up from his magazine and smiled at Shawn.

"Hi Uncle Shawn!" Demona chimed. Shawn grinned at his goddaughter then sat in the chair on her other side, placing his bags by his feet.

"So are you excited about going to Tennessee, li'l bit?" Shawn asked.

"I am, but I'm still not used to airplanes Uncle Shawn." Demona admitted. Shawn leaned down a bit and dropped a kiss to the top of Demona's head.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll have your daddy beside you and either me, one of your other uncles or one of your aunts beside you too." Shawn said.

"That's what daddy told me." Demona said.

"Has your daddy ever lied to you sweetheart?" Shawn asked.

"No sir, he hasn't." Demona said. Shawn smiled then reached over and ruffled her hair, chuckling when she pouted and pushed his hand away.

"Then why would he start lying to you now baby doll?" Shawn asked. Demona smiled then rubbed at her cast.

"Cast botherin ya, sugar?" Mark asked, flipping the page in his magazine.

"I'm just not used to it daddy. It feels funny." Demona said.

"Flight 719 Dallas, Texas to Nashville, Tennessee boarding now." A woman over the intercom announced.

"That's us." Shawn said, grabbing his bags and getting to his feet. Mark put the magazine down then grabbed his and Demona's bags and stood up. Demona climbed out of her chair then followed along behind Mark, grasping the back of his t-shirt so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Mark smiled when he felt Demona's hand grip the back of his shirt and led the way. Once their tickets were checked, the trio was allowed to go get onto the plane. Demona followed along behind her dad and smiled at the flight attendant when she greeted them.

"Take your seat baby girl." Mark said. Demona walked ahead of her dad and sat down in the middle seat and smiled when her dad took the window seat after placing their carryon bags above them. After a few minutes, the last seat was taken by Steve and Demona grinned widely.

"I've got good company beside me." Steve smiled. Demona grinned and did a little dance in her seat, making Mark and Steve chuckle a bit.

"Hey there munchkin!" Shawn said, peering over his seat. Demona looked up and grinned when she saw Shawn sitting in front of her.

"Hi! Who are you sitting with Uncle Shawn?" Demona asked.

"With us." Kevin said, turning in his seat while Scott did the same.

"Yay!" Demona smiled. The adults chuckled at her joy then started talking while they waited for word from their pilot.

"This is your captain speaking. Our flight will take off in a few moments so ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts." The captain announced. Demona scooted back in her seat and started to fasten her belt when Mark did it for her.

"Thank you daddy." Demona said. Mark smiled at her then fastened his belt and sat back. After a while, the plane took off and Demona tapped her fingers against the arm rest, squirming around a bit.

"Anxious sweetie?" Steve asked.

"Probably a mix of that and the fact that she may need to go to the bathroom since she downed a 20 oz grape soda that I had bought her." Mark said. Demona nodded her head and squirmed around in her seat more. Steve glanced up and once he did, the seatbelt light flashed off so he reached over and unbuckled Demona's belt. She hopped to her feet and started to leave but stopped when Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. He unfastened his belt then got to his feet.

"I'll take ya to the restroom honey." Steve said.

"Thank you!" Demona said. The pair headed down the aisle to go to the restroom and Mark chuckled slightly then got up to get their carryon bags down.

"This is probably gonna be a long flight for Demi, huh?" Scott asked.

"It might unless she dozes off. You never know with her." Mark grinned.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked or if I got something wrong about airports or airplane boarding procedures. I've never been in an airport or on a plane before o3o**


	15. A Day With Vince

**Here's the next chapter of Finding Home! I hope you like it!**

**I only own my OCs!**

* * *

***No one's POV***

Once the plane had landed, the passengers filed off the plane and the wrestlers and divas alike all hoped that they wouldn't get too swarmed by their fans. Mark held Demona's hand in his and led her to baggage claim to pick up their bags so they could up their rental to head to the hotel. Mark grabbed their bags, glancing around to make sure fans weren't about to swarm.

"You ready to go baby girl?" Mark asked. Demona nodded her head then shouldered her backpack that was decorated with random sew on patches that Elizabeth was happy to sew on for her.

"Yes sir, I'm ready to go." Demona nodded. Mark nodded his head then started leading Demona through the crowded airport and was stopped about twice to sign autographs for a few fans. As they walked, Mark noticed it was starting to get a little more crowded so he picked Demona up and placed her on his shoulders; their other bags on his shoulder.

"Sorry if I startled you sugar but I did this so you wouldn't get lost. It's starting to get crowded even worse." Mark said.

"Okay daddy. I'd hate to get lost." Demona said. Mark walked through the airport then shifted Demona to his arms so they could exit the airport without her knocking her head. Once they were out in the parking lot, Mark placed Demona back on her feet then held his hand out for her to grasp his fingers since he was near her casted arm.

***Demona's POV***

Once daddy and I were in the rental truck, we headed towards the hotel so we could put our things in our room then daddy was going to see if Mr. Vince would watch me for a bit while he went to do an interview.

"Daddy? If you get the chance, could you talk to Mr. Vince to see if it would be alright if you could get me a puppy?" I asked. Daddy smiled then glanced at me and nodded.

"If he's not busy, I'll talk to him after my interview alright baby girl?" Daddy said.

"Okay daddy, thank you!" I said. Daddy smiled again then reached and turned on the radio. He fiddled with the dial then put it on a country music station. Soon we arrived at the hospital so Daddy parked the truck then we got out and headed for the hotel to check in. After checking in, we took the elevator up to our floor to go to our room. I yawned then scratched at my cast.

"Your cast itchy, darlin?" Daddy asked.

"Yes sir it's really, really itchy." I said. The elevator soon stopped on our floor so daddy led the way to our room and I followed along beside him. We soon reached our room so he unlocked it and led the way in.

*Half an hour later*

Daddy stood outside Mr. Vince's hotel room then knocked on the door a few times then stood back and we waited.

"Daddy? What if he doesn't wanna watch after me?" I asked, worried.

"I'll see if someone else can watch after you. Belle can't watch out for you because she's sick…" Daddy said. After a few minutes, the door opened and Mr. Vince poked his head out.

"What can I do for you, Mark?" Mr. Vince asked.

"I hate to ask, but would you mind watchin Demi so I can go do my interview? The others are busy or out on injury or somethin and Annabelle is sick." Daddy said.

"Sure, I'll watch her for you Mark. I've only seen the little lady once so I think it'll be good if we get to spend a little time together." Mr. Vince said. Daddy smiled in thanks then knelt down and kissed my forehead.

"Be good, alright darlin?" Daddy said.

"I will daddy." I said. He smiled then stood up and walked away so he could leave to go to his interview.

***Vince's POV***

"Well, come on in sweetheart." I said, opening the door wider and stepping aside. Demona walked into my hotel room then looked up at me, waiting for me to say something. I closed the door then motioned for her to follow me to the sitting area of my hotel suite. She looked around the room and fidgeted around, not sure of what to do.

"Sit down sweetheart." I said. Demona climbed onto the couch then shifted around so she was comfortable then looked around the room again.

"I won't cause any trouble sir." Demona said. I turned my attention to her and studied the little girl; bright red hair like Mark's when he didn't dye it, his jade green eyes, fair skin and a smattering of freckles across her nose.

"How would you feel about going on a walk around town with me?" I asked.

"That sounds fun!" Demona smiled. I smiled in return then walked to my room to grab my coat then walked back out to find Demona looking out the window at the city below.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Let's go." I said. Demona turned away from the window and approached me, holding her hand out. I smiled then took her hand in mine and led her out of my hotel room then shut the door after making sure that I had my key in my pocket.

***Fifteen minutes later; Demona's POV***

"Can we go to the park?" I asked. Mr. Vince looked at me then nodded and smiled, leading me to the park.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Vince said. Once we reached the park, he let go of my hand so I ran over to the swings and climbed on one then started to swing. As I was swinging, I glanced around the park and saw kids playing in the park with their friends or family and chewed on my lip, wishing I had a brother or a sister to play with me besides my friends.

"Demona! Come here a minute sweetheart!" Mr. Vince called. I stopped my swing then hopped off it and ran over to Mr. Vince.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"Would you like a snack?" Mr. Vince asked.

"Yes please, Mr. Vince." I said.

"Sweetheart, I already consider you like my family so you don't have to call me 'Mr. Vince'." He said.

"Okay!" I said.

***No one's POV***

"What would you like for a snack sweetheart?" Vince asked. Demona placed a finger to her bottom lip, thinking.

"May I have a soft pretzel?" Demona asked.

"Of course you can. Come with me and I'll get one for you." Vince said. Demona followed along beside Vince then followed him into a small bakery.

"How may I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Do you have any soft pretzels?" Vince asked.

"We do." The cashier smiled.

"I'll take two please." Vince said. The cashier nodded then reached into the display box and grabbed two of the warm, soft pretzels and wrapped them in wax paper separately then handed them to Vince so he handed one of them to Demona.

"That'll be $3.15 please." The cashier said. Vince paid for the pretzels then the duo exited and started walking back towards the hotel.

"Did you have a good time?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir!" Demona smiled. Vince returned her smile and went back to eating his pretzel. Soon, they were back at the hotel so they got in the elevator to head back to Vince's room to wait on Mark to return from his interview. They soon stopped on the floor to Vince's room so they exited the elevator and Demona followed behind him. Vince stopped at his room door then unlocked it and walked in with Demona following. Demona threw away her trash then yawned from playing at the park.

"Tired?" Vince asked. Demona nodded her head, yawning a second time.

"Well, go take a nap sweetheart. You can nap on my bed if you want." Vince said.

"Okay." Demona yawned. Demona nodded her head then started walking towards the bed. She climbed onto the bed then lay down and drifted off.

***Mark's POV***

Once I was back in the hotel, I got on the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. I leaned against the wall of the elevator and picked at my fingernails then glanced up when I heard the elevator ding. I realized that I had reached the fourth floor so I stepped off and headed towards Vince's room. When I reached room **1121**, I knocked then waited for him to answer the door. Minutes later, Vince opened the door then motioned for me to enter the room. I walked in and looked around for Demona then smiled when I saw her sleeping on his bed.

"Thanks for lookin after her today." I said.

"You're welcome. We had a good day today. Oh, and don't be surprised if you hear her call me either Uncle Vince or Papa Vince." Vince said. I chuckled slightly but nodded my head in agreement.

"That's fine. Oh, would you care if I got a puppy for Demona? Since she's been havin problems with some of my other coworkers, I thought that a puppy would be a good companion for her when her friends aren't available or if she needs one to protect her elsewhere." I said.

"I don't see why not. As long as you've got one that's already potty trained." Vince said.


End file.
